malade d'amour pour toi
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel agit de manière inhabituelle avec Sebastian. Sebastian fini par s'en inquiéter, Ciel ne l'ayant jamais remercier ou s'étant intéresser à lui. Que cache le comportement de Ciel?


Depuis quelques années au service de Ciel, Sebastian l'avait toujours vus agir d'une certaine manière avec lui.

Il ne le remerciait jamais et ne s'intéressait jamais lui.

Alors quand un soir, Ciel agit de manière différente, Sebastian s'inquiéta.

Sebastian avait changé Ciel pour la nuit et s'apprêtait à le quitter.

-Bonne nuit monsieur.

-Bonne nuit Sebastian. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu en fais beaucoup pour moi, merci.

Sebastian se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

-Pardon, vous pouvez répéter, monsieur ?

-Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Sebastian avait bien entendu.

-Vous venez de remercier ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui tout va bien, Sebastian.

-Vous êtes sur ? Vous agissez bizarrement.

Puis il toucha le front de Ciel et constata qu'il allait bien.

-Vous n'êtes pas malade, c'est étrange. Pas de fièvre qui vous ferait délirer.

-Je te dit que je vais bien, Sebastian. Laisse-moi maintenant.

-Bien bonne nuit.

Puis il quitta la chambre.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Jamais il ne m'a remercié et il vient de le faire. Monsieur me cache quelque chose ou couve quelque chose qui ne se voit pas.

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian allait réveiller Ciel.

Il ouvrit le rideau et le tira de son sommeil.

-Ohayo, il est temps de se lever.

Ciel baillait puis se leva.

-As-tu passé une bonne nuit, Sebastian ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Comment vas-tu ?

Sebastian s'inquiéta encore plus que la veille.

Ciel ne lui posait jamais de questions.

-Vous m'inquiétez encore plus.

Puis de nouveau, comme la veille, il toucha son front et pas de fièvre.

-Se pourrait-il que vous souffriez d'une maladie sans symptômes ?

-Sebastian. Je m'intéresse juste à toi et tu me parles de maladie. En quoi est-ce étonnant ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous ne demandez jamais comment je vais, ni ce que je fais de mes nuits. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Peut-être parce que je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais et comment tu vas. Peut-être que je m'intéresse à toi.

-Pourquoi vous intéresseriez à moi ? demanda Sebastian

-Laisses tomber, habilles-moi.

Ciel pensa que Sebastian était vraiment un imbécile de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il s'intéressait à lui. Il l'aimait, c'était évident.

Ciel pensa :

-Pourquoi il ne comprend pas ? Les démons ne s'aiment pas entres eux ou quoi ?

Sebastian n'avait pas compris le sentiment d'amour envers lui mais lui-même ressentait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne voyait plus Ciel comme un âme à manger et quand il devait le laver ou l'habiller, il était troublé.

En tant que démon, il ne savait pas que cela voulait dire.

Il en connaissait trop peu sur les sentiments humains.

La journée passa et Sebastian amena son thé de quatre heures à Ciel dans son bureau.

Il frappa puis entra.

Ciel s'était endormi.

Il posa la tasse et regarda Ciel.

-Quel est cet étrange sentiment que je ressens quand je vous vois, monsieur ?

Ciel se réveilla et vu Sebastian.

-Je me suis endormi. Je vais prendre l'air.

Puis il se leva.

-Je vais vous accompagner, monsieur.

-Non je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je ne risque rien dehors.

-Mais vous agissez bizarrement ces temps-ci. Je préfère vous accompagner.

-Non je t'ordonne de me laisse seul.

Sebastian fixait Ciel et avait une folle envie de l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je veux lui faire ce genre de chose ? pensa Sebastian.

Obligé d'obéir aux ordres, Sebastian observait Ciel à distance.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, je le sens. Monsieur, de quel mal souffrez-vous ?

Ciel marchait en souriant bêtement.

-A quoi pensez-vous, monsieur ? Je ne vous ai plus vus sourire depuis longtemps.

Ciel n'avait pas fait attention à l'arbre juste devant lui.

Il se prit la tête la première, dedans.

Sebastian accourut.

-Monsieur, vous ne regardiez pas devant vous ?

-Je t'avais dit me laisser seul !

-Cela suffit, je vais faire venir un médecin.

-Je refuse !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous avez quelque chose que je ne peux pas définir mais vous n'agissez pas normalement. C'est mon devoir de veiller sur votre santé. Je vais appeler un médecin que vous le vouliez ou non.

Ciel n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir pour une fois.

Le médecin venu et ne détecta rien de grave chez Ciel.

Sebastian, attendait le diagnostic du médecin.

-Bien, je ne détecte rien.

-Mais enfin, il a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Monsieur n'a jamais demandé si j'allais bien. Il sourit sans raisons. Il a quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

-Les symptômes que vous m'avez décrit sont normaux quand on est amoureux d'une personne. Votre maitre va bien, il est juste amoureux.

Sebastian ne s'attendait pas à cette conclusion.

Puis il demanda à Ciel :

-De qui êtes-vous amoureux ? Je le ou la connais ?

Cela en était trop pour Ciel.

-Imbécile ! De toi, évidemment ! Comment tu n'as pas pu comprendre depuis le début. Je te pose des questions, m'intéresse à toi et dit de ne pas me suivre. Ce n'est pas évidement pour un démon ? Vous ne vous aimez pas entre vous ?

Le médecin ne comprit pas.

-Un démon ?

-Je vous raccompagne, merci docteur.

Sebastian raccompagna le médecin et retourna auprès de Ciel.

Ciel semblait toujours remonté contre lui.

Il alla vers lui, se baissa et lui demanda pardon.

-Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir compris. Les démons ne ressentent pas l'amour normalement. Je ressens aussi quelque chose pour vous d'inexplicable.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se releva et s'assit à côté de Ciel.

-Oui dès que je vous touche, ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant. Le fait de vous habiller, vous déshabiller me donnent envie d'autres chose et puis vos lèvres m'attirent énormément.

-Je ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as pas compris, répondit Ciel.

-Vous auriez pu être plus explicite.

-Et comment j'aurai dû te le faire comprendre ? Je t'ai dit que je m'intéressais à toi, répondit Ciel.

-Peut-être en faisant cela.

Sebastian approcha son visage de celui de Ciel et lui dit :

-Puis-je vous embrasser ?

-Tu es vraiment idiot, on ne demande pas, on le fait.

Puis Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

-Je suis un idiot amoureux de vous. Vous auriez pu le faire avant moi.

-Je ne pouvais pas, tu aurais pu me rejeter et je ne voulais pas être rejeter.

Sebastian passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ciel et lui répondit :

-Qui pourrait vous rejeter ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que tu m'acceptes.

-Je ne savais pas définir ce que je ressentais pour vous avant mais maintenant je peux vous le dire, je vous aime, monsieur.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sebastian.

Par la suite, Ciel et Sebastian étant ensemble, leur relation avait changer.

Ciel posait toujours autant de questions et Sebastian lui répondait avec plaisir.

Le matin, Sebastian réveillait Ciel.

-Ohayo, mon amour.

Il tira les rideaux et alla voir Ciel.

Il toucha son visage et lui dit :

-Il est temps de vous lever mais avant donnez-moi vos lèvres.

-Elles t'appartiennent. Tu n'as pas à me demander, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Désormais Sebastian lavait toujours Ciel, mais Ciel lui proposait toujours de le rejoindre.

Sebastian ne refusait jamais.

-Tu bandes ? Je sens quelque chose de dur.

-C'est de votre faute.

-Je vais prendre ma responsabilité alors. Sortons et je m'occuperai de toi, répondit Ciel.

Ciel était sur le lit, Sebastian au-dessus de lui.

Sebastian l'embrassa.

-Vous savez dans un sens, j'ai une maladie rare pour une démon.

-Laquelle ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis malade, malade d'amour pour vous.

-Moi aussi, Sebastian. Je suis malade d'amour pour toi.


End file.
